


Waiting

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mystery, Other, Parody, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco is waiting for someone to come home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I just play here. 

 

 

Draco stood at the top of the astronomy tower, hand shielding his silver eyes from the afternoon glare. He had been waiting all week, only going down to the Great Hall for meals when Snape forced him to. He hadn't slept in days. He didn't care.

Late. A week late. It was wrong.

Things didn't go wrong for Draco. Everything went as planned or it didn't go. That was the Malfoy way.

Late was not an option.

A week late was unthinkable.

The sun was almost down when he felt the presence behind him. He ignored it, keeping his eyes on the horizon. There was a hand on his shoulder, then an arm around his waist. Lips were softly kissing the nape of his neck, hands sliding under his robes.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the warm breath tickled his ear as the nose nuzzled his silver locks, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Who says I was worried," Draco replied. He wasn't, really. Annoyed, yes. He had plans. Those plans were now off schedule.

And it was all Harry's fault.

"Not worried? Snape said you haven't been eating, haven't been sleeping, just standing up here, waiting," Harry kept his voice soft, but Draco could hear the concern. He was glad he wasn't looking into Harry's eyes. The apology he knew he would find in them would break his last vestiges of restraint and he needed to be strong now. He needed to wait, not fall into Harry's arms and punish him for messing with carefully laid plans.

He needed a distraction.

"So, Severus sent you to look for me? How considerate. I suppose he's started to forgive you for stealing the Slytherin prince?"

He felt Harry's lips curl into a smile on his neck as a low, rueful laugh sent shivers through him. "I dont think he'll ever forgive me for that, but he is worried about you. He was almost civil to me."

"I'll have to have a talk with him about that. Being civil to a Griffyndor. Really." He knew Harry was grinning again when he was pulled back into a broad, firm chest, hands splayed out over the porcelain skin of his abdomen.

"In front of people," the whisper burned in Draco's ear, "Most of the school, in fact. Approached me as soon as I got to the Great Hall. Pulled me aside, touched my arm no less, and told me to get my worthless hide up here."

Draco let out a sharp laugh. "He definetly needs to be talked to. Taking the golden Harry Potter aside and speaking to him civilly in front of the whole school? I hate to say it, but the poor man sounds like he's close to a meltdown."

"You should come down, then. Straighten ol' Snape out."

"I can't. I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Stay with me and see." It was a challenge and a request. Draco could feel the confusion and frustration pouring off the dark haired boy at his back, but he wouldn't give in. He had waited this long, he would wait until it was over. With a sigh, Harry rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and prepared for a long night.

He needn't have been so dramatic.

About an hour later, just as the last rays of sun were sinking past the horizon Draco saw it. A dark speck coming slowly but steadily towards Hogwarts. He didn't let himself feel hope, or dread, or anything. He merely continued to watch the speck come closer while his hand slid up to lose itself in Harry's ever messy hair. Slow minutes passed and the speck ceased to be a blemish on the horizon and took form.

"Is that-" Harry started but was cut of by Draco's instant "Shush!" They stood silently watching the approaching figure, one frustrated beyond belief, the other finally daring to hope. As true night fell the two sentinels on the tower could hear the beating of powerful wings taking not one, not two, but three circles of the tower before settling on Draco's outstretched arm.

"Hullo, my girl," the Slytherin crooned to the owl, "You'd better have a damn good story for making me wait this long. I was worried sick." The bird, though, just looked at him with big amber eyes and snapped her beak playfully. Draco took his hand back from Harry's hair and found some owl treats in a pocket. He gave them to the feathered messenger with a smile, obviously glad that she was back.

"Erm, Draco," Harry's bemused voice played across the blond's ears, "Have you been waiting all this time for Hedwig?"

"She was late," Draco sniffed, "I told her to be back in two days. She was supposed to be back the same night as you. I got worried."

A chill came over Draco as Harry pulled away and stepped around to face him. "You're telling me that you've been waiting the whole week, not sleeping, not eating, not moving from this tower, because my owl was late?"

"No," Draco replied huffily, not taking his eyes from the majestic bird, "I wasn't eating or sleeping because of you. I was worried about Hedwig so I came up here to wait for her. Besides, she may be your owl, but she's my girl. Aren't you, love?" Big amber eyes blinked up at Draco and a soft hoot affirmed his claim. Finally looking at Harry, the young blond smirked, "Not everything's about you, Potter."


End file.
